


The world we know turns in the wind

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Week 2020, Alternate Universe, Angst, Charlie Cameron - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jesse Manes is His Own Warning, Jesse Manes is a War Crime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Alex is just looking for leverage to use against his father and Charlie Cameron provides it. He doesn’t know what she’s given him until he’s standing right in front of it.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	The world we know turns in the wind

Alex fights the urge to text Charlie and ask if she’s certain about this place. But he knows she’s aware of the fact that he’s been looking for leverage he can use against his father his entire life. And she swears she’s found it in this old prison that’s supposedly been shut down long ago.

Alex’s father had asked her months ago to work on something called Project Shepard and she had promised she’d share anything she found that could free Alex from his father.

To his surprise, she had come back with samples of DNA that couldn’t possibly match any living creature on Earth and tales of Jesse Manes asking her to make a weapon that could kill anyone with it. She had told him tales of aliens who looked as human as either one of them. Aliens who had spent decades being tortured and experimented on.

Everything Alex found in his searches told him that the information Charlie had brought him is true. Aliens exist. And his father wants to hunt them down and kill them all.

And this is so much bigger than leverage that can free him from his father.

Alex takes a deep, shaky breath before he steps out of his vehicle, face carefully blank. Almost bored. Above it all. And then he starts to walk toward the building, cane in hand, flashing his credentials at the officer who meets him at the door.

“Captain Manes!” her tone is far too cheery for the tales he’s heard of this place. “Welcome to Caulfield! I’ve been informed you’re here to inspect our security system?”

He follows down the hall, trying not to lean too heavily on his cane, while she goes over the security specifications with him. When she confirms that they have subjects in cells, he’s certain he fails to hide his wince. But, thankfully, she doesn’t seem to notice.

And then she’s leading him to examine the cells themselves, telling him there are a few empty ones he can examine. “We’ve had most of our subjects since the crash, so there aren’t many left.”

He tries not to even really look at the people locked in the cells. Look past them. Look past the old man who is pacing back and forth, looking lost, mumbling something to himself. Look past the woman with the sad eyes who is staring at him. Look past the-

Alex can’t help but stop in his tracks when he sees him.

All the rest of their victims are old and worn down. They’re strangers to Alex. They’ve been in here since before he was born.

But he knows this one far too well. He recognizes those messy curls, that slightly crooked nose, those warm, honey-colored eyes.

He still remembers the way those full lips felt against his own, the way those hands had held him like he was precious. And he knows exactly what happened to that left hand to leave the fingers crooked and misshapen.

“Yeah,” the soldier comments, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Master Sergeant Manes brought this one in about a decade ago. He thinks there are more out there, hiding among innocent civilians, just waiting for a chance to destroy us.”

Alex doesn’t know how, but he knows he’ll find a way to get them out of there, to free every last one of them, if only to make up for the fact that _he’s_ the reason Michael Guerin is standing there in that cell looking at Alex like he has become the monster that haunts Michael’s nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fragment of an idea that popped into my head when I saw this prompt. I may continue it when Alex week is over. So subscribe if you want notifications when and if I write more.


End file.
